Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A communication network may include one or more nodes. These nodes may include, but are not limited to, various types of devices that may be configured to couple to the communication network via wired and/or wireless network communication links. Also, the nodes may be interconnected to other nodes in the communication network via wired and/or wireless peer-to-peer communication links. In some examples, the nodes may be further interconnected to nodes that are part of other communication networks via additional peer-to-peer communication links. As a result, nodes may be connected to both their respective communication network and to a broader peer-to-peer network.